Worth It
by KennaWynters
Summary: Clint never really thought himself worthy of being loved, which is hardly a surprise when you grow up with an abusive alcoholic father. So it catches him completely unaware when a new recruit manages to crack the wall he's spent years building around his heart. Is love truly worth the risks and does he dare to take a chance?


**Author's Notes: **Usual disclaimer applies I do not own the Avengers or any of the familiar characters they are the sole property of Marvel, the only character I do own so far is Alexandra Cahill.

* * *

Chapter One:

The first time Clint saw her, she'd stormed into the shooting range long brunette hair flouncing wildly with her movements. Releasing the arrow he had nocked he sent it flying towards his target, Clint's storm grey gaze had raked over her. Taking in the S.H.I.E.L.D issued training gear and the fact he was positively certain he'd never seen her before in his life, cause let's face it with that body and the gorgeous face that was framed by the long brunette hair he'd definitely remember her.

That combined with the fact she'd stormed into the shooting range while he was using it led him to the conclusion that she was one of the newest recruits. Since the Loki incident none of his fellow agents even dared enter the shooting range while he was using it, the only exceptions had been Natasha, Fury, and Coulson and once just once mind you Hill. Slung about her waist was one of the armory gun belts, with the holster housing the H&K P30 strapped to her left thigh, reaching back to his quiver he pulled his next arrow free nocking it onto his bow string. Though his eyes were focused on his target he was listening to the sound of bullets being loaded into the magazines for the P30.

In the past when he'd shared the shooting range he'd preferred the quiet stillness that often fell, mostly because his fellow agents had more often than not feared he would use them for target practice for disturbing him, but lately that same quiet stillness that came from being alone wasn't the same. So when the quiet muttering reached his ears, his eyes drifted closed as his arrow released, the soft lilt of her voice was oddly comforting to his battered soul.

As he began to work his way through the remaining arrows in his quiver, Clint found himself wondering what or even who was responsible for the irritation his sudden companion was feeling. Slinging his bow up and over his shoulder Clint crossed to his target with long languid strides to collect his arrows. Pulling the first arrow free of the target he lifted it to examine the head and shaft critically before guiding it back into the quiver over his shoulder and continuing on to the next.

As Clint made his way back to the shooting line the sudden bursts of gunfire that echoed through the range drew his gaze to the target, from what he could see most of the shots went wide of the target except one which had grazed the shoulder of the silhouette. Easing his bow and quiver from his back Clint set them down atop the small counter within the stall, moving silently from the stall he made his way down to the end stall that she was using. Propping one hip against the edge of her stall wall, Clint's storm grey eyes watched as she ejected the empty magazine and settled it on the counter, when she tapped another magazine into the mag well and racked the first round; he studiously studied her form as she took her stance and aimed.

Waiting until she worked through the magazine and ejected it, Clint could tell by the tenseness in her shoulders she was getting frustrated by more than whatever had sent her in here to begin with, watching as she set the P30 on the counter he pushed off the stall with his shoulder and closed the distance between them as he said simply "You need to relax and breathe before firing." It was only due to his quick reflexes and keen eyesight that he was able to catch the wrist of the fist that swung at him, using his hold on her wrist he turned her to face the targets he twisted her arm up behind her back.

Unfortunately he missed the movement of her free arm, so when her elbow connected with his solar plexus the wind rushed forcefully from his lungs, grabbing hold of her free arm with his only free hand he pulled it into her body as he doubled over her back causing them both to drop to their knees on the floor. Dropping his head to rest his forehead against her shoulder Clint fought to try and regain his breath as he muttered breathlessly "Would you relax! I'm not going to hurt you; I just thought you'd like some advice."

With their current positioning her struggling was having a rather unexpected but not entirely unpleasant effect on his body, kicking his libido out of the driver's seat Clint straightened enough to sit back on his heels pulling her along with him so that her back rested against his chest pinning one of each of their arms between them. As her struggling ceased Clint wasn't a hundred percent sure if he should be grateful that she relaxed or worried that she was up to something, adjusting his grip on her right arm which he held pinned to her midsection his fingers brushed along the thick metallic band about her wrist.

Releasing her wrists Clint pushed himself to his feet before extending one hand out to help her up, when chocolate eyes lifted to meet his Clint could see the wariness that flashed swiftly within their depths before a more quizzical expression appeared and her brow furrowed slightly. When her hand curled tentatively about his wrist his calloused fingers curled about her bare left wrist, pulling her to her feet his gaze drifted momentarily to the metallic band about her right wrist before returning to hers, scratching above his eye with his free hand as he cleared his throat and grumbled "I'm Clint Barton by the way and you are?"

Cocking his head slightly Clint watched curiously as those chocolate eyes drifted over him assessingly, he'd swear he could see the gears clicking over in her brain as the furrow to her brow deepened in concentration at the same time she worried her lower lip with her teeth. When the soft lilt of her voice filled the silence between them he could hear uncertainty in her tone as she queried "Barton, as in Hawkeye?" As her face screwed up Clint would assume she was mentally kicking herself for attempting to attack not only a senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent but an Avenger to boot. As she brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose the other hand waved idly between them as she mumbled with just a tinge of embarrassment lingering in her tone "I'm the dumbass who just tried to assault not only S.H.I.E.L.D's best marksman but one of the Avengers, though I'm more commonly known as Alexandra Cahill."

With a low chuckle Clint was sure his grin was positively feral as he leant into Alex's personal space just a fraction of an inch and whispered conspiratorially "I'd say you did more than tried there Cahill, given the fact you knocked the wind out of me while dropping me to my knees." Noticing her eyes widen slightly in silent question, lifting one hand he shook his head with another low chuckle "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I probably deserved it for sneaking up on you, cause although I did have enough common sense to wait till you put down the weapon before speaking it didn't occur to me that you might know some self defense."

Making a turn around gesture with his hand Clint moved into the stall to prop one hip against the counter when he spoke he made sure to keep his tone calm and even the last thing he needed was for her to suddenly decide to try and use him for target practice "Reload and take your stance." Taking note of her grip and which hand she used to fire he pushed off the counter to move behind her, setting his hands on her waist as he whispered "I'm not being forward here, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit me." Maneuvering her into a side stance so that her right shoulder was angled towards the target, Clint then moved his hands up to adjust her arm positioning so her left arm was horizontal while her right he readjusted by bending her elbow to form a V between her palm that supported the gun and her shoulder. Stepping back so he could monitor her positioning in case any alterations were needed "Fire one round so I can see if we need to alter your stance anymore."

He noticed as her left index finger began to squeeze the trigger her hips and feet altered position from where he'd placed her, turning his gaze to the target as the shot fired his storm grey eyes watched as it ripped through the silhouette's shoulder, furrowing his brow as he stepped back in behind her he groused by Alex's ear "You moved." Gripping her hips firmly Clint readjusted her back into the stance he originally had her in at the same time he positioned his right leg between both of Alex's so his right foot could block hers from shifting, this time he stayed put his hands firmly holding her hips in the stance he wanted her to hold "Try again." This time her shot hit closer to the silhouette's neck, he heard the faint click as the safety was engaged as the P30 was then returned to the holster. "Much better, now I think it's just an aim issue which practice should correct easily enough."

Stepping back a split second before Alex turned around Clint found himself staring at those chocolate eyes, he got the distinct impression by the way she slanted her head she was studying him intently which mad him slightly curious about what she could see. He usually had a near perfect deadpan expression in place when around other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel; he caught the briefest glimpse of something akin to sorrow flash through her eyes mere moments before she stepped in and pulled him into a hug. Stiffening slightly Clint couldn't recall the last time he'd simply been hugged, but he suspected it was sometime in his youth shortly before his parents deaths, forcing himself to relax he curled one arm about Alex's waist greedily accepting the hug as his eyes drifted closed momentarily as she murmured quietly by his ear "Thank you."

Forcing his eyes open Clint struggled to draw in a breath as pain suddenly racked his body, his left eye was beginning to swell he gathered given that he was unable to open it more than half way. He was grateful that his memories of his first meeting with Alex had allowed his mind to drift; detached from his body through the latest bout of torture his captors had put him through. Taking a moment to assess his body Clint took note of the new burning pain in his ribs and suspected he had several bruised if not cracked ribs.

Slumping over in the chair he was tied to, Clint did his best to ignore the burning pains in his wrists and ankles where they were bound to the chair. With a low groan he let his eyes flutter closed as he pictured all too familiar chocolate eyes watching over him as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

The first time he met her, the wall he'd built around his heart had cracked, and that crack had been growing daily.


End file.
